Inspecting the Smash Mansion
by Ike4ever
Summary: One shot. What happens when the smashers each have a few minutes to try to get their rooms in order for impromptu inspections?


**One shot. It'll be interesting. And may I recommend my other stories? I guess it's sort of shameless; advertising my own stuff, but I'm just saying, if you like to read about the smashers, I've got a few other stories... Here you go!**

The smashers of Ultimate Brawl were all eating a delicious dinner in the dining hall. The double doors at the far end of the room flew open and Mr. Chi and Miss Sona, two authorities of Smash Mansion, stood there.

"Smashers!" bellowed Chi. "I have terrible news! We're going to be inspected in a few minutes!"

"What?" asked Samus incredulously, raising a dark eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"It means inspectors are going to come in here and check out the Mansion to make sure it's safe and secure and not a fire hazard with enough exits etcetera. And this place has to be spick and span before they arrive!" exclaimed Chi.

"Did you saw 'a few minutes'?" asked Sonic.

"Yes!"

"Are your rooms all clean?" asked Sona, narrowing her eyes and giving them all stern looks.

Without bothering to answer, the smashers leapt to their feet and made a mad dash for the doors and their rooms. Chi and Sona jumped out of the way as the group came tearing past.

Bowser, last to get up from the table, which he actually knocked over, stopped short in front of the doors. The result of everyone trying to get out at the same time was a knot of smashers grunting and shoving. With a quick swipe of his hand, Bowser knocked most of them out of the way and stomped hurriedly to his room. Most of the smashers shared. Bowser, being so big, did not.

"Get up and go!" shouted Sona. It was the first time any of them had heard her raise her voice.

Soon the dining room was empty.

"You should have put that dirty suit in the laundry this morning!" shouted Falcon, hurling it across the room at Snake's back.

Snake straightened from where he was shoving books back on the shelf and glared. "Like you put away any of your sooty clothes after you worked on your car!"

"You can't put the books back on the shelf with the pages facing out!" retorted Falcon.

"It doesn't matter! We have a few minutes and the room's a wreck!"

Falcon jerked his top cover over his sheets, tried to smooth out the lumps, and hurled two pillows on the floor on top of the bed. "How's the bathroom, Snakey?"

"How should I know? Like I think they're going to check every single bathroom!"

"They might!" snapped Falcon, rushing into the restroom. "You didn't clean the counter from when you shaved!"

"Like you put away your styling gel; which you shouldn't have, considering I don't think you even have hair!"

"Why don't you keep your insults to a minimum or I'll take this dirty strap you call a headband and put it in the trash!"

"Which you need to empty, by the way!" retorted Snake, kicking two of his guns under his bed and pulling the top sheet down so it touched the floor. "Where's the vacuum! You spilled chips here last night!"

"That was you!"

"No! I spilled the popcorn; you spilled the chips!"

"Don't forget that empty soda can on the nightstand!"

"I already told you to throw that away!"

"Why do you think Snake and Captain Falcon are yelling at each other?" asked Pit as he flew up to place one of his many figurines on a high shelf.

"I'm going to yell at you soon if you don't stop worrying about organizing those silly figurines of yours and help me sweep this floor!"

"Link, they're not going to look under our beds!"

"Well I certainly hope not. We've got dust bunnies piled to the sky!"

Pit landed on the floor, eyed the room, and said, "Do we have a dust cloth?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

"Samus, I hope you learn your lesson and put away your robotic suit!" snapped Rashida (She is a smasher I made up with pink hair and a sword).

"You can't talk. You never pick up your things either!"

"Yes, but my things are easy to pick up, while yours are heavy. I mean you just gotta find a place to leave them! Why do you even have a suit?" Rashida was trying to stuff a metal arm into a duffel bag.

"Let me take care of that, and go make your bed!"

Rashida huffed, leapt up, and ran over to pull the sheets taut, tuck them in, and snatch up her boots. "Ugh! They smell! And if I put them in the bathtub we'll be sure to fail inspection."

"I don't know if you can fail inspection," answered Samus. But she turned and motioned with her head. "I've got an extra duffel bag. Here."

Rashida stuffed her boots inside, placed her sword as neatly as possible on her bed, and folded her arms. "Is this good?"

"Yeah. Hey, if they check the closet, is it neat?"

Rashida shrugged and opened the door. Big mistake. Clothes and knickknacks tumbled down, practically burying her. "Samus!"

"Those are not all mine!" protested the blonde, rushing forward. "Oh man! We should have left that closed!"

"You can't blame me for your messy side of the room," said Marth, folding his arms. He stood on his pristine side of his and Ike's room, shaking his head at the clothes, food crumbs, trash, papers, boots, and sword that lay all over the floor and Ike's bed.

Ike hurled his gold bladed weapon into the bathroom and glared at Marth. "Well we have three minutes, so you could at least help me!"

Marth cocked his head. "In response to you yelling at me?"

"No; because I'm your friend."

"That's your slogan, not mine," answered Marth, but he grinned and went over to help the buff brawler.

"Where do you want your clothes?"

"Out of sight!"

Marth frowned. "Why don't I put them in this bag and you can take them to the laundry room?"  
"Why don't you put them in that bag and take it to the laundry room and bring back a vacuum!"

Marth complied and when he returned found Ike, usually a slow person, had tidied up rather nicely.

"Uh, all the vacuums are being used right now. I brought a broom."

"It's a rug," grunted Ike. "But I'll try it. By the way, sorry for yelling and thanks for helping."

Marth grinned and suddenly both froze as the sing song sound of the doorbell blared through the whole mansion.  
"They're here," gasped Marth in a hushed voice.

Ike frantically grabbed the broom in firm hands and, pressing as hard as he could, shoved the most obvious crumbs under the bed. He chucked the broom after them and shrugged. "Let's go."

The rest of the smashers had all congregated in the lobby when the two arrived.

"Chi's outside talking to them," hissed Ness.

Marth nodded.

Just then Chi reentered. "Ah. Marth and Ike. Good. All are here. And these are the inspectors." He motioned to three stiff looking people all dressed in black. "Mr. Hard, Mr. Sharp, and Mrs. Hale."

"Oh, great," muttered Link under his breath. Miss Sona, entering, shot him a look.

The smashers stayed in the lounge, talking in low voices, as the inspection was underway.

"They looked so stern, bro," said Snake to Ike. "Me and Falcon are gonna get killed."

"You're lucky your roommate is just as messy as you and can sympathize," Ike responded, folding his arms.

"Oh, Zelda, I hoped we didn't miss a spot," said Peach anxiously, clasping her hands together.

"We'll be fine I'm sure," comforted her friend. "Hey, Lucina, since you have your own room, was it easy or hard?"

"Both. I'm not the neatest person, but, unlike others who were rather loud about it, I didn't have a roommate to argue with." She smiled innocently at no one in particular, but Pit and Link turned to stare at Snake and Falcon and Samus and Rashida exchanged glances.

"Our room was pretty messy," said Lucas quietly.

"But that's just 'cause we play with toys," argued Ness. He turned to the others. "I can't really imagine why Marth's room would be messy."  
"Ike and I share a room," answered the prince, folding his arms. "I assure you that if I had my own room it would be very clean."

Ike glared at him and Marth shrugged sheepishly.

"Well then, Ike," prompted Toon Link, interested.

"What?"

"Why's your room messy?"

"Because I'm not neat."

"What's it messy with?"

"Clothes. Papers… It's none of your business," he added, his normal glare suddenly tripling.

Toon flinched and sidled over to Zelda who gave Ike a reproving look as she put her arm around him. "Hey, big guy, if you're messy we get it. Marth's probably the only neat one here."

Marth colored. "I am neat because of training myself to be neat. Roy, I am sure, is just as neat."

"Yeah. Marth and I, when we were training together before Ultimate Brawl, had an instructor who couldn't abide a messy room. If your room was messy…" Roy drew a finger across his neck. "But since I've been here, I have to admit I've grown more lax."

"Mr. Perfect can't abide a messy room either, that's why it's always neat," said Captain Falcon.

"I am not perfect," snapped Marth. "In fact I can get very angry. Like now!"

"The inspection is complete," said Mr. Chi, entering the room and giving Marth a questioning look. He knew as well as everyone else that Marth rarely raised his voice to yell.

Marth turned a deeper shade of red and looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Falcon smirked.

"How'd we do?" asked Fox, eagerly. His toothy grin disappeared when he realized the three inspectors were all directly behind Chi.

"Pretty good. At least Smash Mansion passed."

Miss Sona entered. "And by the way, this was just a practice run. They didn't really inspect anything. These three work for Super Smash Bros. We just had to test all of you because the real inspection is in a week. Don't worry. For the real thing you'll have more time to prepare." She gave a stiff nod and exited the room, Chi and the others following.

No one moved.

"They are the sneakiest employers I've ever had to deal with!" exclaimed Mario suddenly. "I don't usually get mad, but that's enough to tick anyone off!"

"Yeah! I got so worked up over nothing!" added his brother, whipping his forehead with a gloved hand.

"We deserve milk and cookies," said Zelda. "Let's all go to the kitchen. Kirby and Peach baked some chocolate chip cookies yesterday and there's a few gallons of milk in one of the fridges."

Marth stood. "Smashers, I have a proposal."

Everyone looked at him.

"We need to get them back. We need to play a joke on them."

"Yeah," growled Bowser.

"Let's plan it while we snack," said Snake, standing. "Come on."

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
